1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lamp devices and, especially to an adjustable lamp device and a holding mechanism thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Lamp devices generally have a lamp seat, a lamp shade with light sources being mounted therein and a rotatable hinge. The adjustable hinge connects the lamp seat to the lamp shade, and adjustments have to be made to the light source at various heights. But after long time use, the adjustable hinge will weaken due to the wear and tear happened caused by the friction between the adjustable hinge and the lamp seat.